


Not a Peep Out of Anyone

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 MFUWSS Easter Egg challenge.  The prompt: I would love a story  about the commissary, straws, peeps and target practice....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Peep Out of Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfrye](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pfrye).



T he news spread like wildfire through the Canteen. Hamilton, a junior Section Two, was spreading the word from table to table.  “They’re going to do it.”

“You have got to be kidding.” April Dancer shook her head and poked aimlessly at her lackluster salad.  Wednesday was never a good day for salads in the Canteen.  She should know that by now.  “Just when you think they’ve grown up, men always surprise you.  How did Illya talk Napoleon into it?”

“No idea, but I just heard from the range that they are setting up the targets even as we speak.”

People at the other tables were buzzing with excitement. It had been a long brutal winter.  Now Easter was nearly here and with it, the hopes of Spring and the return of the sun.

“And Buck is okay with that?” This came from Hamilton’s partner, Case.  She’d been having lunch with April.

“He doesn’t know anything about it. He’s on vacation this week.  Loser has to clean the range.”

“I still can’t believe he got Napoleon to go along with him.”

“Ten says Illya kicks his ass.” Hamilton leaned over Case’s shoulder and grinned. “What do you say, April?”

“You’re on. Napoleon is no slouch when it comes to this stuff.”  Hamilton looked around at his fellow employees as he straightened.  “Anyone else want in on this?”

                                                                                ****

Napoleon rubbed at an imagined spot on the barrel of his weapon. It nearly shined from his attention. It gave him a chance to case the group while appearing to ignore it.  It hadn’t surprised him that word of this had gotten around.  It had started as a running gag a few years ago and escalated a bit every Easter.

“Are you ready?” Illya set his weapon down, an air of confidence around him.

“More than.” Napoleon set his weapon beside Illya’s.  “I can’t believe I agreed to do this.  Look at the crowd.”

“Boredom. It spreads like wildfire at a time like this.  I hear the odds are not in your favor.”

“I heard Mr. Waverly has fifty riding on me.” Napoleon offered his hand.  “May the best man win.”

“Shall we toss?” Illya solemnly shook his partner’s hand.

“Nope. You go first.”

Illya picked up his weapon, along pair of safety glasses and noise deadening headphones, then assumed a shooting stance. His target, a series of marshmallow peeps stuck on straws, loomed at the far end of the shooting gallery, a mere speck of color against a dark background.  He took a breath and began to fire, quickly and concisely.

A minute later, he pulled off the headphones. “Beat that.”

Napoleon smiled. “All right.”  He went through the same process as Illya, his hand just as steady and sure.

“And if you want to check, I think I’m the winner.” He looked around, but there was no one there.  “Where is everyone?” 

“What the hell is going on here?” They heard Buck, the ranger master, yell.

“Whoops.”

“Now we’re in trouble.”

 

 


End file.
